The Official Fanfiction University of Camp HB
by Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg
Summary: The Offical Fanfiction University of Camp HB. A place where we learn how not to be Jo Bel-esque writers. Better than it sounds. Read for more info. Original idea from Misscam. I do not own.
1. Introduction

**I'm back y'all! I got this idea from Maharani Radha, in in turn got it from misscam.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this idea. It belongs to misscam, the writer of The Official Fanfiction University of Middleearth.**

**Copyright: I do own Miss Bad Wolf (Wolfy) Annie, and any of my OC's.**

* * *

A young blonde girl sat at her desk, in her office, in a new building in the infamous Camp Halfblood. Yes. _The_ Camp Halfblood. The one where the famed Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and many others train every summer.

Who is she? Ms. Bad Wolf. Why is she here, you ask? Well, it's all part of her new plan to expell Mary Sue's, and Jo Bel-esque writers from the Fandom. Why the new new building? Why, it's the Official Fanfiction University of Camp Halfblood, of course!

She finished typing up the official copy of the Enrollment forms and smiled. Eveything was going swimmingly. She had a wonderful staff that had...volunteered to help them rid camp of the horrendous creatures called Mary-Sue's. As she saved the finished Document, she smiled. She checked the time. 1:00.

"Time for the interviews." She sighed. she pressed a button on her desk.

"Yes Wolfy?" Her OC, Annie, sighed. "If you want another vat of Moosetracks, we just ran out."

"While that sounds good, I'm afraid not. It's time to start the interviews. Send in the first one." Ms. Bad Wolf, or, Wolfy, replied.

"Okay, he's coming in now." Annie replied. Wolfy turned towards the door, and in walked Perseus Jackson. He looked at her confusedly, then back at the door.

"Yes?" Bad Wolf asked, as professionaly as a 13 year old Freshman could.

"I think I'm in the wrong office...I'm supposed to meet with the Head Mistress of the University."

"Yes?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You're the Head Mistress?"

"Yes. I'm Ms. Bad Wolf."

"But you're...10? 11?"

"13!" She replied indigantly. "Why does everyone think I'm 10? You are not helping your case, Sir. Now, sit." She gestured to the chair across from her. Once Percy was seated, the interview officially began. "Now, what are you unhappy about with the Percy Jackson Fandom?"

"Well, first of all, there's all those Mary-Sue's making me fall in love with them. What's up with that? Then there's those ones pairing me and Rachel..."

Ms. Bad Wolf sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So, that's that! If you would like to be a "Teacher" here at the University, please PM me, and I'll send my class list (incomplete right now.) Reply with what you'd like to "Teach." I'll check out your stories, and if you have a good writing style I'll let you teach. You'll write the chapter for that class, and I'll edit it, make sure it includes everything, ect...If you have an idea for a class, review it!**

**Please note that if I don't get teachers for certain subjects by the time I need that chapter, one of my friends or I will teach it :)**

**The next chapter (The first student recieving her letter) should be up soon :)**

**Review, please?**

**~WolfyBD**


	2. charlotte Donahue

**Here y'all go! Took longer than planned, sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this idea. It belongs to misscam, the writer of The Official Fanfiction University of Middleearth.**

**Copyright: I do own Ms. Bad Wolf (Wolfy), Annie, and any of my OC's.**

* * *

_"Oh, Opal Ely'zabeth magenta butterfly pearl falcon wy'ng, I love you!" Percy declared dramatically. Opal looked down, her porcelain cheeks glowing red. Although she was used to hearing this, everyone thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, she never thought she'd hear it from him. Opal flipped her gold hair out of her gorgeous eyes, which were a deep violet right now._

Typed a young author by the name of Charlotte. She sighed. Her story was perfect. Her character was so pretty, and powerful, and nice. How could someone not like this? Suddenly, a pool of mist appeared, like an Iris message. Through it stepped a young dark haired girl in what looked like Camp armor.

"Is this the house of Charlotte Danahue?" She asked.

"Yes?" Charlotte said uncertainly.

"Oh, good, this wasn't the wrong house. Again."

"Okay...Um, WHO ARE YOU?" Amber asked screamed, jumping out of her chair.

"Oh, I'm Raccowususicornephydra! I'm the official letter deliverer for the OFUCHB! I would've been a teacher, but I don't think anyone would take me seriously. I mean, I'm only ten."

"The what?"

Raccowususucornephydra (We'll call her Phydra from now on,) rolled her eyes. "The OUFCHB! The Official Fanfiction University of Camp Halfblood!"

"The what?"

Phydra rolled her eyes. "It's where we teach writers like you to not write like...that." She gestured to the writing on Charlotte's screen. Charlotte gasped.

"What's wrong with my story? Opal is perfect!"

"Exactly." Phydra replied, rolling her eyes again. "She's perfect."

"I don't get it."

"It's not my job to explain. Now," Phydra handed Charlotte a small stack of forms. "Fill these out. They'll be sent to us once you complete them, don't worry."

"And, what if I don't send them?"

"Let's just say...you don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"Fine," Phydra sighed. "You won't be able to write Percy Jackson FanFiction ever again. Now, again, fill out those forms, you'll be picked in the morning, have a nice night!" Phydra then left. Brushing her mousy brown hair out of her face, and pushing up her glasses, Charlotte looked at the forms.

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Demigod or Mortal:**

**Percy Jackson Lust object: **

**Is your Mary-Sue a self insert(Note that Liars will be stuck with triple chores for a month)?:**

* * *

Ect, ect... The rest of the forms were Legal stuff about them not being responsible for anything that may happen, ect...

"Well...I really don't want to be banned from Percy Jackson..." Grumbling, Charlotte began filling out the forms.

* * *

**Name: **Charlotte Martha Donahue

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Female!

**Demigod or Mortal:** Mortal

**Percy Jackson Lust object:** Percy...

**Do you take the advice from Constructive Criticism: **No! I know how to write my own story!

**Have you ever been flamed: **Yes

**Is your Mary-Sue a self insert(Note that Liars will be stuck with triple chores for a month)?: **No! She is much too pretty to be me...

* * *

Amber then signed on Thirty. Flipping. Dotted. Lines. Her hand cramping, she warily looked at the last sheet of paper.

* * *

**Have fun! See you tomorrow, bright and early!**

**-Ms. Bad Wolf**

* * *

Amber neatly stacked the papers up and set them on her desk, then decided to take a nap, and hope this was all a flame-invoked dream.

* * *

**So...yeah! Still taking teacher applications and class suggestions!**

**Now, if anyone would like to be a student, feel free to fillout the form and submit it! Prefferably through PM, unless you don't have an account! :) If you've never written a Mary-Sue, just pretend you have! If you don't want to be a teacher or student, but would like a spot in the story PM me! :)**

**Review, please?**

**~WolfyBD**


	3. Clarissa Parkinton

**Here y'all go! Here, we introduce the other type of Mary-Sue writer! (This will be explained in full in one of the classes.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this idea. It belongs to misscam, the writer of The Official Fanfiction University of Middleearth.**

**Copyright: I do own Ms. Bad Wolf (Wolfy), Annie, and any of my OC's.**

* * *

_"Abalone Clarissa Parkington, u r da hawtst grrl eva!" Nicco sayd dramticly. I :) nd flipd my long gold hair. "I no. Nd ur hawt too. We shuld go out." I sugestd, bating my long, pritty eyelashes. Niko gasd in2 my gorgus blu ies. "We shuld." He agrd. I flipd my goldn hair agin, den we wlkd 2 the camp Olive Garden for a romntc diner. He evn bot me flwrs nd stff! I wus soooo awsum! Sdnly, a man jmped out of nower! It ws Zoos! "Abalone! Y r u wit a son uf Hadz?" He sed. "He is gfsduhj- _

Clarissa's typing was interrupted as she jumped in shock. In the reflection her computer screen she saw a pool of mist appearing, like one of those misty-message things in the books. She couldn't remember the name...She slowly turned around, and saw A young girl, probably about Ten, step through.

"Is this the house of Clarissa Parkington?" She asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Clariss said haughtily, scrutinizing the small girl.

"Raccowususicornephydra!"The strange girl replied. She glanced at Clarissa's computer screen and grimmaced. "And it looks like I arrived just in time."

"hat do you mean? What's wrong with beautiful Abalone?" Clarissa gasped.

"It'd be quicker to say what isn't wrong with her." Phydra muttered.

"What?" Growled Clarissa. How dare this...Raccaisiy...Raccyphy...Child, come into her room and criticize her wonderful story! Phydra rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm on a tight shecdule, I'm busier than Santa on christmas right now, so-" Phydra continued into a speech that sounded like she'd been forced to memorize by a boos who didn't like her way of explaining things to the students-I mean, a company approved script.

"Young fanfiction writer." Phydra droned. "You've been acctepted at the Official Fan Fiction University of Camp Halfblood. Congratulations. All we need is for you to fill out these forms," She handed Clarissa a stack of papers. "then you can begin to enlighten you Percy Jackson fanfiction career."

"But-"

"Please note that if you choose not to go to the academy, your license to write Percy JAckson fanfiction will be revoked, and you will never agin be able to write Percy JAckson fanfcition. Or, as yours are Nico Di'Angelo Fanfiction. Now, I have to now! Toodles!" and with that, Phydra left.

A stunned Clarissa was once again alone iin her bedroom. "Fanfiction academy? Yeah, right." She scoffed. Still, a tiny part of her mind rebelled. _What if it is real? If you don't go, you'll never be able to write about Nico again! _Clarissa sighed. She hated the voice of reason, still it wouldn't hurt to look at the forms...

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Demigod or Mortal:**

**Percy Jackson Lust object: **

**Is your Mary-Sue a self insert(Note that Liars will be stuck with triple chores for a month)?:**

* * *

Ect, ect... The rest of the forms were Legal stuff about them not being responsible for anything that may happen, ect...

"Well...I really don't want to be banned from my Nico..." Grumbling, Clarissa began filling out the forms.

* * *

**Name: **Clarissa Samantha Parkington

**Age: **12

**Gender: **Grrl!

**Demigod or Mortal:** Mortal

**Percy Jackson Lust object:** Nico!

**Do you take the advice from Constructive Criticism: **Uf corse not! Imma bettr riter then all dose geeks!

**Have you ever been flamed: **Yah, by a groop us geeks and nerds hoo thot dey culd rite my stry.

**Is your Mary-Sue a self insert(Note that Liars will be stuck with triple chores for a month)?: **Yes, my character is a self-insert, but I don't know who a Mary-Sue is! Her name is Abalone!

* * *

Clarissa then signed on Thirty. Flipping. Dotted. Lines. Her hand cramping, she warily looked at the last sheet of paper.

* * *

**Have fun! See you tomorrow, bright and early!**

**-Ms. Bad Wolf, Headmistress of the OFUCHB**

* * *

Clarisstrew the papers onto her desk, then crawled into bed, hoping this was all a dream.

* * *

***Yawn* ****I meant to go to bed 45 minutes ago...You're luck this took priority over sleep.**

**Still taking teacher applications and class suggestions! :)**

**Now, if anyone would like to be a student, feel free to fill-out the form and submit it! (No need to send me thirty signatures though!) Prefferably through PM, unless you don't have an account! :) If you've never written a Mary-Sue, just pretend you have! If you don't want to be a teacher or student, but would like a spot in the story PM me! :)**

**Review, please?**

**~WolfyBD**


	4. Authors Note

**Dear my most loyal, brilliant, and totally awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry this isn't another chapter.  
**

**It is with greatest regret I inform you that I shall be taking a break from FanFiction. A long one. As a few of you may (or may not) know, I started at a new school this year. Unfortunately, the school is four stories, with 2000+ classrooms. If that weren't enough, my locker is on the top floor, my classes are all over the place, my mom pushed me into all PreAP (honors) classes, and I was 5+ minutes late to a class twice this week. Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed out. This is really embarrassing, but I started crying in school on Monday because I couldn't find my class, and I cried myself to sleep on Monday, because of all the stress. With rehearsals starting soon (I got in the Vhorus of 13) I don't think I can manage to keep up with FanFiction at the moment. Sure there might be a goofy one-shot here or there, I'll maybe private message, but for the most part I'm not going to be writing chapters of my actual stories. Not that I've been doing a lot of that anyways, but, you know what I mean.**

**Always with love,**

**-WolfyBD**


End file.
